


Lofticries

by MaeveElemora



Series: Canon? Never Heard of Her // AKA, Mae's Collection of RiVer Fics [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Porn With Plot, Riv eats even better than he cooks AYYYY, i was... So Close to turning this into a daddy kink but i DIDNT you're WELCOME, not my basic ass naming another fic after the song i wrote it to, y'all ever wake up and spend the morning in bed writing a 3k smut fic, y'all should listen to it tho it's hella good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveElemora/pseuds/MaeveElemora
Summary: ”You should see yourself like this,” River says with awe. “Should see yourself sittin’ pretty on my cock.””What’d you call yourself earlier?” V bites her lip with a smirk, her ego getting stroked something fierce when the sight makes River moan. “My throne?”“Yours, baby, all yours. Always have been. I was just waiting for you to come along and claim me.”—V is finally moving out of her apartment and into the house she and Riv bought for the whole Ward clan. Letting go of it is weirdly hard. Like a final goodbye to the wild chapter that was her life as an edgerunner. Thankfully, River’s there to remind her that the closing of one chapter is the opening line of another.—someone get cdpr on the phone, tell them I’ve officially taken custody of their boy
Relationships: Female V/River Ward
Series: Canon? Never Heard of Her // AKA, Mae's Collection of RiVer Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067339
Comments: 42
Kudos: 245





	Lofticries

**Author's Note:**

> remember how I used to legit worry and put disclaimers at the start of my fics abt how codependency is dangerous in reality and should not be romanticized? 
> 
> yeah. well. 
> 
> 2020 was a fuckin year, what can I say

“This is so fucking weird.”

River looks over from where he’s packing up what’s left on the coffee table. “Which part? Being here again, or leaving?”

”Neither. Well, okay.” V reaches up to run a frustrated hand through her hair. “The latter, I guess, but not that itself, you know?”

Setting down the one box it’s going to take to officially empty V’s flat out once and for all, River makes his way over to where she’s standing by her closet. He kisses her once on the lips, then moves to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle. “Talk it out with me.”

V takes a calming breath, trying to collect her thoughts as she lets her eyes roam around the room. “I don’t know. It’s just... _mierda_. This wasn’t even where it started. I mean, Jackie and I had officially been on the edgerunner warpath for months by the time I moved in here. But still. This place is like the last tangible piece of it all.” A tightening wave of anxiety hits her gut and she shudders from it.

”We don’t have to do this, you know.” River’s hand moves in calming circles over her stomach, like he knows her well enough to know where the shake came from. “We can keep it as a safe house.”

”No, no. It’s not something I want to hang on to it’s just....”

”Hard to say goodbye?”

V lets her head fall back against Rivers chest and reaches up to run her nails along the back of his neck. “Yeah. Yeah, it is. How fucked is that? I don’t even want this life anymore.”

”You know, I went through something similar recently.” River leans over and angles his head down to place a kiss at corner of her jaw.

“Oh yeah?” she replies with a gentle laugh, already knowing where he’s headed.

”Mhmm.” The hand on her stomach moves to her hip and pulls her flush against him. “Some hothead merc came crashing into my life. Turned my whole world upside down.” He moves his hand back to it’s original position, albeit a bit lower now. Its metallic partner in crime moves to start caressing her ribs. “Made me stop and look at what I was prioritizing and how it wasn’t what made me happy.”

”Sounds like that hothead did you a favor.” V’s breath hitches on the last word as River’s finger’s undo the button on her leathers with practiced ease. “Did you thank them for it?”

“I like to think I did.” His fingers tease at her zipper, not quite pulling yet, as he stops in his story to ever so softly bite at her neck. Her back arches in response, her nipples tightening as they brush against the underside of his arm. “Invited her to meet my family. Made her the best damn jambalaya she’s ever eaten.”

V has to stop herself from giving into the urge to whine. Just a few simple touches from him and she’s already tight as a bow. _Damn him_ for being her weakness. “And?”

River laughs, low and deep against her neck, like he knows just how much he’s got her wrapped around his finger. Fucker probably does. “ _And_ , I took her up to see my favorite view of the city. Told her just what she’d done for me.” Another break for another kiss, this one a lingering suction against her pulse point. “Told her just how far I’d fallen for her.”

Digging her nails into the back of his neck, she desperately pushes at his hand. River appeases her, but only to the point of pulling down her zipper. She really _does_ let a whine slip then, a quiet, needy little thing. “How— _joder_ —how did she respond?”

His hand leaves the bottom of her zipper and moves its way back up above the waist of her leathers. “She went inside with me,” finally, _finally_ , _Santa Madre de Dios_ , River’s hand slides into her leathers, thick middle finger gliding through her lips, “and rode me like her new fuckin’ throne.”

” _River, mi alma_!” V’s voice is half lost in her breath, even she can hear it, but _fuck_ she just doesn’t _care_. His middle finger is already moving in her, with what little room his hand has to maneuver, and she can’t get enough of the feel of his rough palm against her clit. 

“How about we put that bed to use one last time?” The metal hand on her ribs moves up to turn V’s head towards the glass door of her now-empty stash room. “Or maybe you want the last time I fuck you here to be propped up on your gun shelf.”

God, that would be hot. Hell, it _was_ hot the handful of times they did it in there. Ammo and mods falling off the counter around them every time River thrust into her. Him getting distracted watching her bend over to clean it all up, leading them to start all over again.

But she’s too restless right now, won’t be able to sit still enough for a space that small. She needs him spread out, movable, to get this out of her.

“Bed,” she answers on a moan. “Want it to be on the bed.”

”Yes, ma’am.” Faster than she can voice her disappointment, River’s hand is out of her leathers and pulling at her hip to turn her around. He moves both hands to her ass, lifting her up so they’re eye to eye. She reacts automatically, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. “Hello, gorgeous.”

V doesn’t give him a response past a giddy laugh and the start of an open kiss. His lips, God save her, feel sinfully fucking good against hers. For not even the first time _today_ she loses herself to the feel of them, her only conscious thought being to wonder how she ever got through a day in her life _without_ kissing him. 

It isn’t until she’s laid gently against her old sheets that she gets her head back with the program. As River stands back up to start pulling off his jacket, she tries her best to quell her jumpy need enough to put on at least a _little_ show. A nice, slow tease of pulling the zipper down on her bustier—

“You know,” he says as he pulls his tank top over his head, “you should say a special goodbye to this bed.” 

_**Fuuuck** his voice is doing that **thing**_ , she thinks to herself. That _thing_ where he’s entering his domspace and telling her without _telling_ her that she best ready herself. 

Her thighs clench and her knees start pulling up towards her chest as V lets herself whimper openly. “Why’s that?”

”Because it’s gonna be the last one that’s yours.” Boots kicked off, River undoes his own leathers and lets his hardening cock hang loose in front of him. “From here on out, every bed you get in after this will be _ours_.”

“ _Joder_.” She didn’t mean to say it _out loud_ , and she sure as hell didn’t mean for it to sound so needy, but _fuck_.

When his leathers are kicked off from around his ankles, River lowers himself back down onto the bed, all easy confidence. He pulls at the sides of V’s waistband, reminding her just how distracted she’d gotten. She raises her hips to help him and frantically finishes her abandoned strip-tease up top. 

As soon as the last of her clothes hit the floor, River’s right there, hips lined up with hers, thick, heavy cock in hand. He smacks the head against her clit once, twice, a third time, and V could cry with joy, she really could. He _never_ lets her have what she wants this quickly. There’s always teasing, always a lead up that leaves her sanity in pieces and her voice half gone before he even enters her. But he’s there, he’s _right fucking there_ just a little further down and—

“Yes, yes, _yes, mi alma_ ,” she chants as he runs his hands up the backs of her thighs to push her legs up against her, his cock still laid out on her slit. “Fuck me, make me yours, _fill me_.”

”Don’t you worry, baby. I’m going to.”

And then the weight of his cock is gone. She hooks her hands under her knees to hold herself open for him, arching her back as she waits for him to slide home—

A warm, wet tongue sliding up her slit makes her jump in surprise. She’s on the verge of letting loose a disappointed whine when River’s bottom row of teeth scrape over her clit and, _fuck_ , yeah. Yeah, okay, yeah there’s really no complaining about how good her man’s mouth on her feels. 

River takes his time, as if he’s impervious to the same all-consuming burn that races through V’s veins every time he so much as touches her. His teeth pull at her lips between teasing swipes of his tongue around her cunt. His fingers, those deliciously thick works of fucking art, move their way up to her breasts, pinching and pulling and soothing with practiced authority. 

There’s so much input it’s hard for her brain to keep up. Even the scratch of stubble against her hand as she grips the top of his head feels like too much. It feels like the only anchor keeping her from spinning out completely is the sensation of his tongue circling her clit as he’s got it sucked into his mouth. 

“Open your eyes for me, baby,” River growls, his mouth coming off of her with a slick _pop_.

V does as she’s told, hips bucking of their own accord as her eyes lock on to his slick-coated jaw. She watches as his flesh hand moves down to slide two fingers into her cunt, thumb already taking up a rotation against her clit. A half-scream lets itself loose as his fingers curl in her, making her nails scrape against his scalp.

"Gonna marry you, baby. Gonna make you Valeriana Ward."

And it’s the words, the promise in them, that _pushes_ her over the edge. Her free hand files to her own scalp, gathering her hair into a death grip as her thighs clench around River’s head and her whole body goes taunt. His tongue joins his thumb at her clit while his fingers keep up the work of fucking her through her orgasm.

He doesn’t let up when she’s done, either. He knows how crazy the over-sensitivity drives her. They’ve spent plenty of nights in his truck, seeing how far they can push her limits before she has to tap out. So when his thumb moves out of the way and his lips wrap around her clit, it’s _too much_ but it’s so fucking _good_ that she doesn’t exactly stop him.

She’s half-wiggling out of his grasp, but her lack of pushing him away must be the sign he needs because he starts in with a vengeance. V’s scream echoes off the empty walls as River adds a third finger and focuses the majority of his attention on her g-spot. 

He moves his other arm over her lower stomach to hold her hips down in an attempt to keep her still. It’s a good thing he does, because when his tongue moves down to circle around his fingers and his nose starts grinding against her clit, V fucking _looses it_. 

Whatever connection she’s got to reality snaps and everything becomes blind, overwhelming sensation as River brings her right back up to the edge a second time before sending her free falling off it all over again.

He doesn’t push her for a third, at least not right this second. He guides her through the comedown, making sure she gets every last toe-curling pulse. His lips leave little traces of his spit and her slick as he kisses his way up her torso, fingers stilled but remaining inside her cunt.

”So beautiful,” he murmurs against the underside of her breast. “So perfect,” a groan against the side of her throat. “All mine,” he says with a proud smile, wet lips brushing against her own.

“Yours, _mi alma_.” V wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. She moans into his mouth as he gently pulls his fingers out of her.

”You want me in you, baby? Want me to make good on my promise?” She nods enthusiastically, hips already pivoting up to try to find the head of his cock. “Gonna make good on all my promises, V. Gonna fill you up, make you mine. Gonna make you my _wife_ , baby.”

V doesn’t know what overloads her first, the words he’s panting into her mouth or the feel of him _finally_ stretching her out. There’s a few moments where reality starts slipping again as the feel of his cock slowly moving in and out of her cunt, his skin dragging against her still sensitive clit, his lips brushing against hers, his moans spilling into her mouth....

” _God_ , fuck. You have _any_ idea what you do to me?” She opens her eyes only to find that Rivers is screwed shut. 

A slow, predatory smile takes over V’s face.

The thing about him making her cum first is that it clears up _some_ of her mind. All that desperate, cock-hungry energy of hers eases _just_ enough to let her gain the upper hand. And her man’s sharp. Stunningly perceptive. There’s no way he hasn’t noticed before now. Which just confirms what she already knows.

River, as dom-leaning as he is, really fucking likes getting handled by his woman. 

And V is all to happy to provide.

His eye finally opens when he feels her shift her weight, but it’s already too late by then. He lets out a surprised grunt as she, still firmly seated on his cock, flips him onto his back. 

Taking in a big, self-assured breath through her nose, V pushes herself up to the point where only the head of his cock is still in her before letting herself fall back down. The sound of skin hitting skin heightens the feeling of having him balls deep in her.

”You should see yourself like this,” River says with awe. “Should see yourself sittin’ pretty on my cock.”

”What’d you call yourself earlier?” V bites her lip with a smirk, her ego getting stroked something fierce when the sight makes River moan. “My throne?”

“Yours, baby, all yours. Always have been. I was just waiting for you to come along and claim me.”

She shifts her weight forward slightly so her clit can rest against his skin as she rides him a bit harder, a bit faster. “You been makin’ me a— _joder_ —a lot of promises today.” It should be fuckin’ illegal, it really fuckin’ should, how perfectly he fits her. “You willin’ to make me one more?”

”Anything you want.” River’s hands latch onto her ass, fingers kneading, nails digging into her flesh as she rides him. 

"Wanna put you in my skin, perma.” His eyes flash up to meet hers and, _Santa Madre_ , she _feels_ the way his cock twitches at her words. “Would you be okay with that? Me getting your name inked on my skin?”

River’s hips buck so hard it throws off her rhythm. There’s a desperation in his eye, like he can’t get the words swirling in him to come out. 

Feeling emboldened, V keeps pushing.

“Where do you think it should be?" She reaches back to guide his flesh hand up her ribs, ghosting over her nipple on the way to her chest. "Right here? Over my heart? The one that's been yours since you called for my help?"

She moves his hand up to wrap around her throat and his thumb automatically starts caressing her pulse point. "Or maybe here, right above the roses. It's where I like your hand most. Everyone would see it, all the time. _River_ , in big beautiful letters."

” _Yes_ ,” he hisses, his fingers flexing against her throat. Not tightening, not yet. But definitely itching to.

She leans down, hands braced on his chest as she fucks herself on him. "You get to pick where I get River. But I get to pick where I put _Ward_."

That one _really_ gets him. River moans with abandon, and suddenly V’s hips aren’t the only ones putting in work. He meets her with each thrust, metal fingers digging into her ass cheek like its the last tether he’s got to this world. 

V knows her man, knows when he can’t stop himself from racing for that edge. He’s close, and she wants it from him. Wants it fucking bad. 

“Fuck, V, baby, _fucking hell_. Where,” he pleads. “Gotta tell me.”

She leans back now, spine straightening as she sits herself upright on his cock. Keeping her right leg under her for balance while she continues lifting her hips, she bends her left leg out, caressing the top of her inner thigh as it's exposed to his view. "Right here. Right where it needs to be to mark your territory. Where only you get to see it."

There’s a panic in his eye now, and for a second V’s almost worried that she’s overstepped. But the feeling of him pulling his flesh hand off her throat and hurriedly pressing it against her clit eases that fear and leaves a fire in its wake. 

“I can’t—fuck—V I _can’t_ , I’m gonna cum, _fuck_.”

”Cum in me, _mi alma_. Keep your promise, fill me. _Claim me_ , baby.”

And he does, with his fingers racing against her clit and his fucking roar echoing off the empty walls of the last piece of her old life, River cums. Watching him, hearing him, _feeling_ him, it’s more than enough to make her follow right behind him. 

She doesn’t remember leaning—or maybe falling—onto him, but he feels so solid, so comfortable, when her mind finally catches up to her body. He’s panting even harder than she is, but his arms are wrapped around her and pulling her as close as she can realistically be. 

“Since when... have you wanted my name... tatted?”

V laughs as she takes a minute to finish catching her breath before answering. “Honestly? Since Arasaka.”

River barks out a laugh of his own and kisses the top of her head. “You’ve been keeping that little fantasy all to yourself for _five months_?”

”Wasn’t sure how okay with it you’d be. I know it’s a bad omen for some people.” She turns her head to press her face into his peck, still feeling a little nervous. “Also thought maybe it’d be too much.”

”I bring you home to the only family I’ve got and tell you I’m in love with you after a _month_ of knowing you. _Then_ I break into the most secure corpo facility in all of NC with you three weeks later, as you’re dying in my arms, and tell you it’s because a world without you isn’t one I’d want to be in.” River’s metal finger comes up under her chin and, just like that first night at Joss’, tilts her head up to make her look at him. “And you think telling me you want my name on your skin is gonna scare me off?”

V smiles sheepishly, once again reminded that this man, this incredible fucking man, is the only person in the world that’s ever made her nervous. “Maybe?”

Chuckling to himself, River shakes his head and pulls her up for a kiss. “You’re so fuckin’ weird. Can’t wait to make you my wife.” The hand still on her ass leaves just long enough to come back down with a hard smack. “Come on, we gotta get back before dinner.”

The next few minutes are filled with soft laughter and playful kisses as they use the flat’s bathroom to get cleaned up one last time. When they’re dried off and redressed, River goes to the safe room to finishing putting the last of her collection in her spare duffel. 

She takes the time he’s in there to get one last look at the apartments view of NC. She thinks back on how different it felt a little under a year ago. Back when Jackie was still here and trying to fulfill his dream was the only thing keeping her from chasing a vengeance that would have gotten her killed.

River’s soft footfalls let her know he’s coming up behind her. It’s second nature to fall back against his chest when he wraps his arms around her.

“Ready to go home?”

V smiles and brings his flesh hand up to her lips for a lingering kiss. “Already am.”

**Author's Note:**

> while I'm waiting for my graphics card to get here, all my writing is on mobile so pls accept my apologies for any mistakes
> 
> thank you guys for assuring me that I'm not the only person on the internet obsessed w this incredible himbo, y'all are the real ones in these trying times <3 <3 <3
> 
> as always, comments, requests, and feedback are always welcome and appreciated <3


End file.
